Stargate SG-10: Part 009: The Shattered Mirror
by Ariston-1
Summary: Many months ago, SG-10 entered an Alternate Universe by accident, now the consequences of that accident pose a real threat to the SGC as the Goa'uld Mabus crosses over to ally with its own counterpart. As once again, SG-10 and a member of RT-1 (from the other side) attempts to end the Alliance before it can be created.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stargate SG-10**_

_**The Shattered Mirror**_

Since the establishment of the new off-world base on the nearby planet Mars, the SGC had almost become a large hub of activity as the Stargate had been used to transport equipment and personnel to the nearby planet, although it was nothing unusual for the experienced SGC personnel, it was a welcome break from the usual mission briefings and launches that made up any standard day for the highly classified military installation. On loan from the Royal Airforce for the duration of this task, the temporary military commander of the Cydonia Base was a young officer named Colonel Steve Harrison the Third. A battle hardened, no nonsense officer who commanded respect by his mere presence, a highly trained and highly decorated officer who wanted nothing more at this time in his life then to retire and write a book about his many conflicts, yet he threw himself into his temporary role as commander of the new facility. Originally hand picked by the Prime Minister of Great Britain too lead a British SG team after the announcement of the Stargate Program following the threat from the system Lord Anubis.

Silently, he sat in the briefing room reviewing reports and personnel files of the many personnel hand picked by the IOA to take up the position on the new outpost. In his long career, he could not have imagined that his final days in the service would be spent on the Red Planet known as Mars. Grunting too himself he pushed yet another file aside as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"Awful. The Americans can put men on other worlds, build Starships, but they still make an awful cup of tea"

With most of the Command staff off world inspecting the new outpost, he was the senior officer on the base, but out of respect for General Landry, he refused to take his office for this task of selecting his team. After taking yet another sip from his drink, he put down the cup as alarms rang out through the facility followed by an excited voice.

"Unscheduled gate activation"

Looking up at the roof, he laughed slightly as he left the briefing room and walked to the control centre, as a young man looked up at him shocked.

"Colonel, we've got a problem, the Iris refuses to close"

"Does that happen a lot?" He sighed.

"No sir, well a few times"

"The go to manual" He smiled.

For a moment, the Colonel looked up at the large ancient Stargate before him as a small object exited the event horizon and bounced down the ramp until it came to a stop in the middle of the ramp. Excited, the young officer looked up at the British Officer as he spoke.

"Sir, the gate is drawing incredible power"

"What, what is that"

Slowly with his gun drawn, a large Airman walked towards the object slowly, for a brief moment he stopped before he picked up the object.

"Sir, it looks like a patch and a note" He yelled.

"Bring it up here" He called out.

Quickly the Airman ran through the facility and entered the control room, slowly he handed the object too the Colonel as he turned over the patch, on the back of the patch was a note, it read simply. '_Permission to enter the SGC_' in gold ink. Puzzled for a moment, he turned over the patch once more. It was almost identical to those used by the SG teams yet, upside down. Two letters one number spelling out the mission team '_RT-1_'.

"What the hell is RT-1?" He called out.

Smiling slightly, the young officer explained the unusual tale of SG-10's time in the alternate universe, how they helped to recover a captured team from an enemy grasp.

"Defence teams, stand ready"

Slowly, two hands began to appear from the event horizon of the Stargate followed by the figure of a woman wearing only trousers a small vest and carrying a large bag on her back.

"Permission to Enter General Landry?"

"Landry is not here, who are you?"

"Captain Amanda Williams, Commander of the Exploration team RT-1. Where is Commander MacDonald?"

"Defence teams, bring her"

_Fifteen Minutes Later…_

Since its creation, the personnel at the SGC had been used to many unusual things happening around the facility. From personnel contracting an unusual virus that turned them into a caveman like creature to a Clone of Jack O'Neill and beyond. Their experiences in the field that would be considered Science Fiction to many people had become the normal day around this highly classified facility, like the time when two people appeared at Area 51, the recently deceased Major Charles Kowalski and Doctor Samantha Carter appeared and the unusual time when multiple teams of SG-1 came through the Stargate.

Stood in the briefing room, General Hank Landry and Captain Alison MacDonald looked at a monitor displaying an image of a woman who appeared through the Stargate claiming to be the mirror image of the woman she once met on what was her most unusual mission for the Stargate Program.

"That's her sir"

"Are you sure Captain?"

"Yes sir. Did she say why she is here?" She asked politely.

"No, All she has said is that she would speak only to you Captain" Harrison said slowly.

"Then I guess I'm on sir. Wish me luck"

Sat alone in the room, Captain Amanda Williams awaited for something to happen. Slowly the door opened as the figure of a woman stood at the entrance of the door laughing slightly.

"My how the situations are reversed…"

"MacDonald?"

"Well I'm not a playboy bunny… actually… that's a long story. SGC party a year ago, I got the wrong memo. It was fun. What are you doing here?"

"I missed your insane personality Mac. We need to talk, now"

Slowly Alison walked into the room, sat down next to her doppelganger, and smiled slightly.

"I'm all ears missy"

"First a little history lesson, shall we?"

"It's your time" She smiled slightly.

"Okay, a week after you left, the President decided to make the RTC public, news spread like wild fire. Governments and Companies put everything into the RTC since it was made public. Using a captures Ha'tak class ship we took a gate from an uninhabited world and moved it too a facility that was being specially built on an island in the tropics…"

"Nice, great climate…"

"Shut up and listen. We bought a few motherships from the Jaffa to use until we can build our own craft, which we are in the progress of doing by the way… now on my world, every nation is involved with the new Stargate Alliance. However the new facility is still off-line so for the mean time we are still using the Antarctic facility to run the Program"

"What does this have to do with us?" She laughed.

"I'm getting to that; you know I can't see us being the same person. You annoy the hell out of me sometimes"

"Special gift" She winked. "Carry on"

Slowly Amanda stood and paced the room as she thought for a moment.

"Two weeks ago, RT-12 was captured by the Goa'uld known as Mabus…"

"We've already met" She sighed.

"No, not this one. But you will"

"What are you talking about?"

"RT-12 is a research team, they where looking into making this alternate reality gate thingy a standard procedure. Mabus found out about your reality and…"

"Ohh let me guess, stepped through?"

"We think so" Williams sighed.

Looking at the door, MacDonald sighed as she stood.

"Come on, come with me"

"Where?"

"The Briefing room… The rest of my team should have returned by now"

"Still with this… SG-10?"

"Ohh yes, a lot has happened since we returned. As a matter of fact, we may have something for you when you return to your own reality"

With a smile on her face, Amanda followed her counterpart through the facility; she could not help but feel a little out of place as everyone they passed in the base looked at them both in shock at how similar yet, different they looked. Amanda had the upbringing of a loving family and the education to match, while Alison's life took a different and a more difficult path that had left its mark on the battle-hardened pilot.

Finally, they entered the Briefing room, the last time they met, Alison remarked on how similar the RTC briefing room looked to this one, something she could not help notice as she stood and looked around.

"Captain Williams, General Hank Landry, Colonel Steve Harrison the Third, on loan from the Royal Air Force and you remember my team, Green, Anders and Jarrod"

"Of course, good to see you all again. General it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Colonel, nice to meet you"

"Now that's all over, why and how did you get here?" Landry said slowly.

"That will take some time to explain sir… I assume you are familiar with the incident that happened a few months ago when your SG-10 crossed over to my reality?"

"Very. What does this have to do with us" Landry remarked.

Slowly Amanda sat in the nearest chair as she looked around the room with a slight smile.

"A few weeks ago, one of our teams was captured by the Goa'uld known as Mabus, the team leader was taken and implanted her with a Goa'uld symbiont in doing so Mabus learned of the research they where working on that deals with multi-dimensional travel using the Stargate. Since our encounter with SG-10 we've been working on gathering information and technology in much the same way we use the Gate in our universe"

"I thought that was impossible" Harrison replied slowly.

"SG-10 and myself are living proof that it isn't Colonel, however the connection between realities is a difficult one to match as the bridge draws an incredible amount of power from both sides to make a stable connection"

"That's why our Iris didn't work when you came through?"

"Exactly, and for that I can only apologise. I sent my mission patch through first as a signal to Alison here that it could have only come from me"

"Unfortunately I was off-world at the time" Alison smiled.

"So, what makes you think that your Mabus has come here?" Jarrod said reluctantly.

Leaning forward in her chair she smiled slightly as she replied.

"The First Prime was sent through to make contact with Mabus from this reality, possibly to form an Alliance"

"Or take over for himself" Anders said quickly. "Green, what does Alanis think?"

"Alanis?" Williams asked.

Slowly Green lowered her head and took a deep breath, after a second or two, her head raised as her eyes glowed slightly. Quickly Amanda jumped too her feet and stood ready to defend herself.

"Take it easy 'Manda, this is one of ours"

"What the hell are you talking about. She's a Goa'uld?" Amanda screamed.

"Forgive me if I startled you Miss Williams, My name is Alanis, I am Tok'ra…"

"Yeah? That means nothing to me… the Tok'ra in my reality are not to be trusted. In many ways they are worse then the Goa'uld"

"Forgive me for saying so, but we are not like the ones you describe. We are allies of the Tau'ri and Free Jaffa Nation. Carla Green was severely injured on a mission; the only way to save her life was the healing abilities of the symbiont. Since our blending, I have assisted the SGC and SG-10 on many missions. You raise a troubling problem Miss Williams, if Mabus has travelled too this reality he would have gained access to technology far in advance of that in your own world, from what Major Green remembers of the level of Technology he possessed"

Slowly she sat back in her chair as she kept her eyes on the Tok'ra before her.

"Do you have any information on his location?"

"Actually, Mabus took a female host in my reality. She was a friend of mine from the RTC" Williams sighed.

"The team leader?" Alison asked.

"Yes, Major Anna Grant. A brilliant scientist and a close personal friend, before I left I promised her family that I would bring her home, one way or another"

"Do you have a location of the planet that Mabus went too?"

"Yes, this was our best estimate"

Smiling slightly she took off her left boot and pulled out a small folded piece of paper and slid it across the table too the General. Slowly he opened the piece of the paper and sighed as he looked at the gate address.

"This could be… a problem Williams"

"Why?"

"The gate is heavily guarded by Mabus' Elite Guard; it is also deep inside his facility"

"Is that a problem?" Williams laughed.

"Not really" Anders smiled. "General, what is the closest 304?"

"None, however the Hammond and Apollo is on deep range patrol"

"Then we gate to the nearest planet and ask for a lift" Anders smiled.

"What's a 304?" Alison said confused.

"One of ours… oh your gonna love it. Sir, we can be ready to go in thirty minutes" Alison smiled.

"SG-10, you have a go. Miss Williams, I assume you wish to go along?"

"You could not stop me General. This is my mess, I have to clean it up" She laughed once again.

_**Thirty Minutes Later…**_

After exiting the Stargate, the four members of SG-10 looked around as Williams stepped to the side of her counterpart, wearing her own mission patches and carrying standard SGC equipment she smiled as she looked around at the tropical island they had arrived at.

"Beautiful place, where are we?"

"Heaven, kind of a favourite haunt of mine when I'm on leave. This is the only island on the entire planet, a tropical paradise… it's been too long since I was here last. I miss this place"

"I can see why. So why are we here Captain?"

Smiling, Alison looked around one last time as a beam of energy caught them, moments later they appeared on the bridge of one of Earth's most advanced Starships. In awe, Amanda looked around the bridge as a familiar face stepped towards them.

"SG-10, welcome aboard the USS Hammond"

"Thanks for the lift Colonel. Captain Amanda Williams, Colonel Samantha Carter, Commanding officer of the USS General G. Hammond"

"Samantha Carter? Wow, you look just like her. Sam from my world of course"

"Welcome aboard. Major, set course for the co-ordinates given by the SGC, maximum speed"

"Yes Ma'am" The helm officer called out.

"This way SG-10, it should take us about three hours to reach the planet. We must have a lot to talk about" Carter smiled.

Nodding slightly, Amanda continued to look around the large ship as she followed the mirror image of a brilliant scientist from her own universe, smiling slightly she leaned too her left and whispered to Alison.

"Does she know who Sam is married too where I come from?"

"I… didn't tell her. I think you should have the… honour of telling her" Alison laughed.

"Tell me what?" Carter said as she turned.

"This will be… fun" Green laughed.

"I know your counterpart, where I come from of course. She's married and pregnant with twins by the way"

"Happy for her" Carter smiled. "Who's she married too?"

"A brilliant, if not slightly crazy scientist. I believe you know him here too?"

"Who?"

"Rodney McKay" Alison laughed.

"McKay and Me? Ohh my god" She squirmed.

"Yeah, they made a great couple…" Jarrod laughed.

A slight sound of laughter gathered around the bridge as Carter shivered slightly at the thought. Although she had known McKay for many years, even respected his work. She could never have imagined being married to him.

"I'm being Punked aren't I?" She laughed.

"No. Actually, Sam gave me a picture from your… her wedding day, I'll show you later if you want"

"Why not" Carter smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruising through hyperspace, the USS Hammond stood battle ready as it made its way towards the planet utilised by the Goa'uld known as Mabus and now possibly his counterpart from an alternate universe whom had taken the body of Major Anna Grant, leader of RT-12 a scientific research and exploration team.

Sat in the messhall of the large and powerful starship, Captain MacDonald and her counterpart shared conversations about their respective pasts. From their previous encounter, they knew where their universes took separate paths dating back too a failed request to dig in Giza, the location where the Stargate was found in the 1930s.

"…So in the end I looked up at this huge Jaffa, his arms where almost thicker then my waist… and kissed him on his cheek" Amanda laughed.

"You're kidding me, then what?" Alison replied while laughing.

"He looked at me and laughed. Then he said the words I'll never forget, he said… '_Maybe next, I will be in charge. This is a Jaffa base after all_'"

The two women laughed as Alison placed her cup of coffee on the table between them.

"I'm happy for you Amanda, you've had a great life. And from what I can tell your world is safe, everyone working together on your Stargate Program"

"It's not all fun and games Alison. Shit, I wasn't supposed to say this, but who'll know right?"

"Say what?" Alison smiled.

"Two months ago, using the intel you and your team left for us. We found Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, our team made contact with a hostile species from that galaxy called…"

"The Wraith?"

"You've met them?" Amanda said quickly.

"Not personally, but I've read some the files"

"The leader of the expedition General Estevez, ordered an all out attack on the Wraith"

"Ohh my god!" Alison whimpered.

"Billions wiped out in one co-ordinated attack, using Goa'uld tactics and motherships they destroyed every sleeping Wraith ship. But in the aftermath… a new species arisen to take over the power vacuum left by the Wraith"

"Ohh don't tell me, the Genii?"

"Yes, seizing power amongst his people. One man turned the Genii into a powerful Empire after taking Wraith motherships and darts, they attempted to capture Atlantis, but with three fully charged Z. we fought back and pushed them away. They're gathering their forces one again in the hopes of taking another shot at Atlantis"

"Who is the leader?" Alison asked politely,

"A man named Kolya"

"Acastus Kolya?" A voice called out.

Quickly, Alison looked around as Colonel Carter walked towards them holding a cup of coffee.

"Yes Ma'am" Amanda nodded. "He took power quickly after the death of the Wraith, before we had a chance to do anything about it he controlled the largest military force in the Pegasus Galaxy. You know him?"

"Heard of him, he was a constant pain in the ass for the Atlantis expedition… Colonel Sheppard especially"

"Colonel Sheppard?" Amanda asked.

"Colonel John Sheppard, military leader of the Atlantis expedition"

"I see Colonel, well it appears as if our universes _are_ that different after all" Amanda laughed.

"Why? Miss Williams?"

"John Sheppard, where I come from, was booted out of the military for some black market scam he had going… he is now the sole owner of one of the largest companies that supplies equipment to the new International Stargate Alliance. I've never met the man, but I hear he's quiet cute" She laughed.

"I'll tell him you said that" Carter smiled as she sat down.

"You know him?"

Slightly, Amanda blushed as she sipped on her coffee while Carter replied.

"Yes, very well actually"

"Sam here was military leader of the Atlantis expedition after the loss of Doctor Weir, before she accepted this post of course" Alison replied quickly.

Smiling, Amanda reached into her trouser pocket and pulled out a small photo and slid it across the table too Carter.

"As promised, So you and McKay never got together here?"

Laughing slightly, Alison stood to retrieve more coffee as Carter picked up the photo.

"No, he annoys the hell out me" Carter sighed. "They look happy"

"They do that, I've never seen a happier couple. I was there when you… sorry Sam broke the news of the pregnancy. Do you have any children Colonel?"

"No, military life… plus this job isn't exactly on the books. Tell her I said hello…"

"Ever came close?" Amanda asked politely.

"Once… and leave it that shall we?"

"Of course, I didn't mean to push" Amanda apologised.

"Yes you did. You and here are the same person, you've led different lives but you are the same person Amanda, you're as annoying as she is. But she's a great soldier and an asset to the SGC, she has her flaws however, they work in her favour sometimes"

"Hey, _she_ is right here" Alison laughed.

"So, what does Sam and Rodney McKay do where you come from, other then get pregnant?"

"Well, Rodney… for the moment is running the new facility. We've just put in an airstrip near the base and the last I saw he was yelling at some guy for getting his numbers wrong, some guy called…"

"Zelenka I bet" Carter laughed.

"Yes, I see you know him too" Amanda replied.

"It seems the pour guy can't get away from the McKay Madness. Well, you should get some rest; we are due to exit hyperspace in one hour. Captain, Captain" Carter nodded. "Lieutenant, Major… Waiter"

Slowly Alison smiled at the obvious joke as the Colonel mocked the antics of her former Commanding officer, Jack O'Neill. As the Colonel left the messhall, Amanda looked up her counterpart and smiled as she sat down before her voice lowered as she whispered.

"We have to talk about something"

"Shoot!"

"When I came here I knew that there was a chance I could not get home, I if I can't…"

"And you tell me this now?" Alison yelled. "Why did you not tell me this earlier?"

"I was under orders from my superiors. Listen to me, Mabus would not have come here if it did not have a way home, but its First Prime did not return… Mabus knows something, something about your universe. We think it is about to take over some how, It knows me from taking over Major Grant but it doesn't know you. I'm counting on you Alison, when the time comes… destroy it is you can, save Grant if possible"

"The Tok'ra…"

"I would prefer to leave them out of this" She growled.

"Williams listen to me; they have a way of extracting a Goa'uld from a host with damaging her"

"At what price? Where I come from the Tok'ra are no better, once the system lords where gone they attempted to take over. No one noticed at first but after a while they had infiltrated the RTC, the Admiral was killed in the battle, since then we had been enemies. Which reminds me, I don't want Green on this mission, I won't turn my back on her"

"Carla is a vital member of my team… Captain, if you do not like it, you can stay here and wait" Alison barked.

"It's that way?"

"It's that way Captain. Let's get one thing straight, this is _MY _mission… you are here as an observer. I will deal with Mabus and his counterpart when the time comes, for the moment you will follow my orders to the letter are we clear?"

"As crystal…_CAPTAIN!_" She growled.

Amanda stood and saluted before kicking over the chair and walking away, her body language told Alison everything she needed to know in an instant, she knew that Amanda would be a problem on this mission yet the revelation that she did not want Major Green on this mission nor could she return home had cut her deep as she felt betrayed not by someone else but, by her own counterpart from the other universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly, the large Sarcophagus opened as a hand appeared on the side followed by an arm eventually the face of a young woman as she slowly stood and held out her arms, two handmaidens pulled robes over her naked form as she finally stepped out onto the cold metallic floor as the Jaffa bowed before her with respect.

"My Lord, as you have prophesied the Humans of the Tau'ri are about too arrive"

Slowly the Goa'uld ran her hands over the smooth form it had stolen as it spoke with a smooth female voice.

"Excellent, I may also assume that my old friend is with them?"

"As you said My Lord. However they approach in a vessel unfamiliar too us" The First Prime replied, carefully choosing his words.

"I see, release the other. Bring him before me" She smiled.

"Jaffa… _KREE!_" He yelled. "It will be done my lord. May I have the honour of ending his life?"

"Soon my faithful servant, soon. When I have this world in order, I shall return through the Chappa'ai. You will rule this world in my name"

"As you wish… My Lord" He smiled.

"My host is strong willed, I feel I need more time. Yet time we do not have, the connection between our worlds is weak. I want you too search for something… a power source known too the Tau'ri as a ZPM"

"It will be done"

Moments later the large metallic doors opened as eight Jaffa entered the room, the sounds of shackles echoed around the room as the counterpart of the female Mabus was pushed too his knees before her.

"Bow before your _GOD_!" The First Prime yelled.

"You dare touch me?" The male Mabus yelled.

"Silence, you will bow before your god…" The First Prime ordered.

"Well, well, well… he has some… spirit after all. Allow the prisoner to speak his mind Darius"

Smiling the female Mabus walked towards her prisoner, his face was battered and bruised as dried blood covered his face, hands and clothes.

"You will pay for this Shol'va. My armies take revenge upon you…"

"Armies, what armies? Give me your secrets!"

With a dark smile on her face, she raised her hand as the ribbon device activated as the captured male Mabus begun to scream in pain as his capture began too probe his mind. Many secrets where being revealed too her as she looked upon with a large smile, new technologies, the size of his army and even his spies within the Tau'ri and Lucian Alliance. Finally she closed her hand and laughed aloud as he fell too the floor gasping for his breath.

"So, you do control and large force after all. And I think I will be paying a visit to the Tau'ri and this Ben Williams you have done well my slave…"

"My Lord, allow me the pleasure of…"

"Not now Darius, this pour excuse for a Goa'uld could still be of some use to me. I feel that my host has an element of attraction towards this one. He will do as I say, handmaidens, clean him and bring him too my chambers… we have a lot too discuss"

Tearing through hyperspace, the crew of the USS Hammond stood ready as they approached the co-ordinates of the planet thought to be the location of the Goa'uld and his counterpart known as Mabus. Stood on the bridge of the vessel, SG-10 and the counterpart of Captain Alison Macdonald awaited the final clearance. Smiling slightly Captain MacDonald stood looking over the controls of the helm as the data readout confirmed the location to drop out of hyperspace.

"Colonel, we've reached the Co-ordinates" The helm officer reported.

"Very well. SG-10, Miss Williams… once we've established this is the correct location. You will beam down with a security detachment"

"We won't need it Colonel… trust me on that" Williams growled.

"Yes, you do. Miss Williams, this is my ship and crew. I am not your personal taxi service… you are here as an observer only. Besides, the instant we exit hyperspace we'll set off every alarm in the system, a squadron of F-302s will run interference against any gliders they launch while this ship engages any vessel in orbit. Once you're on the surface we'll make it look like squadron panic, regroup and leave. But we won't be far away of you need help"

"No offence Sam, I got a better idea!" Williams said.

The planet in question was part of a small four planet star system with a small asteroid belt along the outer reaches of the system, far beyond the final planet that was a brilliant multi coloured gas giant that dwarfed Jupiter many times over. Above the target planet, orbited six small asteroid moons that sometime strayed dangerously close to the planet. Exiting Hyperspace quickly, the USS Hammond launched four F-302 fighters before disappearing swiftly into hyperspace only to re-immerge on the far side of the planet and launch a further four fighters. For an instant, all eight fighters disappeared using their hyperspace window generators only too appear moments later above the facility on the planet below. Quickly they strafed the facility with weapons firing at full power before they disappeared into hyperspace only too re-immerge above the planet moments later and disappeared behind the many moons above the planet. As planned the facility below launched gliders too intercept the Tau'ri fighters as the USS Hammond appeared out hyperspace above the planet and transported the mission into the facility as all fighters rejoined the ship before it disappeared once again.

Materialising in a storage room, SG-10 scanned the area with their weapons as Major Green looked at her Amanda and smiled as she spoke.

"A cavalry raid, Nice!"

"Worked against the Tok'ra…" She growled. "I believe it is this way"

"Stop!" Alison grunted. "Williams, I don't care what problems you have with the Tok'ra, here they are a valuable friend"

"And for the record _CAPTAIN_… I didn't ask for this snake in my head. Once this is over, you and I will have a little chat" Green replied slowly.

"I'll look forward to it… Tok'ra!"

Quickly Jarrod stepped between the two as his hand moved slowly to the P-90 hanging off his jacket. Tyler Jarrod a rugged veteran of his own planet's war against the Goa'uld during the final days of the Goa'uld Regime and perhaps even the sole survivor of his race. During his time at the SGC he had formed many friendships with the personnel and Jaffa that came through the SGC for training and various reasons although many people had compared him to the legendary Jaffa Master Teal'c and the Satedan Ronan Dex whom had been working for the Atlantis expedition for many years however, one thing that had always been something of a joke around the SGC was his inability to drink Alcohol of any form however he had something of a passion for spicy foods that would make anyone else sweat and black out from the powerful spice. Yet his military prowess had earned him the honorary rank of Staff Sergeant within Stargate Command and it's off world bases and the team position of Weapons Specialist.

"Major, Captain… this is not the time, nor the place. Once this is over, I'll set some time aside in the Gym at the SGC in the boxing ring, for the moment… stow it. Understood?"

Smiling slightly, Green stepped back as she knew what he was capable of. She had respected him since their first meeting perhaps even an element of attraction between the two. Williams on the other hand stood her ground firm as she glared into his eyes and finally stepped back. Laughing slightly Jarrod looked at Alison as she nodded.

"You know, any time you want to join in Mac… that would be great"

"He's right ladies; let's find this Goa'uld of yours. Jarrod take point… Anders, the rear. Keep your weapons ready at all times, Green keep an eye on our guest here… She's your responsibility"

"Yes Ma'am" Green smiled.

"Let's do this. Jarrod, you're on buddy!"

Slowly they made their way through the Goa'uld facility while avoiding the Jaffa patrols, the tension between Green and Williams could be felt by all as Williams kept her eye on the Tok'ra beside her. She had fought the Tok'ra many times since the fall of the Goa'uld Regime, even lost many friends to the supposed ally of the SGC yet now she was forced to work with one.

Reaching yet another corner, Jarrod quickly raised his left hand in alert as the team pressed their backs to the wall, slowly he peered around the corner as four Jaffa, four handmaidens and what appeared to be Mabus being led in shackles into a large room, slowly he moved back too his team as he gave his hand signal instructions that Williams could not decipher.

"What?" She whispered.

"Four Jaffa, Four women and the Male Mabus… into that large room" Green whispered.

"Not our target" Williams whispered.

"Will you two shut up" Anders replied quickly "Mac, I saw what appeared to be an Auxiliary Control room not far from here"

"Show me" Alison smiled.

Silently the team of five made their way towards the control room; cautiously they entered the empty room and sealed the doors.

"Alanis, get to work… figure out what the hell is going on. Williams, cover her"

"Yes Captain" The Tok'ra replied.

Grunting too herself she followed the Tok'ra to the nearest console as she began too search through the records, stood over her Amanda watched every move she made as she begun too search the system for answers.

"Would you mind not standing over me?" Alanis moaned.

"Frankly I don't enjoy being this close too your kind, but I have my orders"

"Forgive me for saying so Captain Williams; I am aware of the difficulties within your world. I have access to the memories of my host"

"That is what I am afraid of" Williams growled.

"Perhaps you are unaware that my host has a lot of respect for you. She hates this situation more then you, however for the moment it is not safe for me to be removed from Major Green, as I am still young such an attempt would kill us both. However I would gladly give my life… if it would prove to you that we are not like those that you know"

"Why?" She asked quickly.

"Too the Tok'ra, nothing is more sacred then human life… however we have allowed civilisations too fall in an attempt to hide our presence from the Goa'uld. The blood of millions stains the '_hands_' of the Tok'ra yet we have saved Billions from domination… including the Tau'ri. Are you aware that my host has a child?"

"No, I wasn't" Amanda replied slowly.

"I have hidden myself from the young child out of respect for my host and her family, allow me to prove to you that I am not your enemy, allow us both to prove it"

Slowly Alanis reviewed the files until she stopped at one video file that displayed on the screen.

"That's it. That's her… Mac. We've got something"

"What?" MacDonald replied.

"That's Anna Grant… or Mabus. The First Prime Darius… it appears as if this the date she arrived" Williams smiled.

"Play it again…" MacDonald ordered.

Once again the video file played, the sound was turned down to an almost audible level as too hide them from internal sensors of the facility. On screen, the First Prime entered and bowed before the god as he approached with his arms open, a sign of respect amongst the Jaffa to show he had no weapons in his hands.

"_Darius, why do you come before me, you are supposed to be commanding my fleet…_"

"_My lord, I am not the one you speak of. I am here as an Emissary of another_"

"_The Goa'uld no longer exist… of whom do you speak?_" He Sighed.

Slowly a female entered the great hall, her robes flowing behind her as she stepped too the side of her Jaffa and her eyes glowed as the deep voice of the symbionts control over the host spoke.

"_Well, well, well… It good to see you again my old friend_"

"_I do not know you, nor have I seen you before_"

"_I was not referring to you Mabus… but your host. I gave up my host for this form… do you not like it?_"

Slowly the female Mabus ran her hands over her breasts and down her body as she stepped closer too him with a smile on her face.

"_Who are you, how dare you stand before me_"

"_Ironic is it not? For centuries, you hid from the Goa'uld… once they died out, you stepped out of the shadows to assume their mantle yet even now, you do not recognise who stands before you. I have come a long way too meet you Lord Mabus, My First Prime was the first too arrive here to gather intelligence upon you. I offer an Alliance between us, my resources and yours together as one as we are_"

The male Mabus laughed aloud as he stood and looked into the eyes of the female before him, slowly and carefully he studied her form before walking towards her and grabbing her by the throat.

"_You will serve me, you God!"_ He yelled.

"_I think not Mabus…_"

Using the military training of the host and the enhanced strength of the symbiont, she pulled his arm free of her throat and twisted it quickly as the male screamed in pain, laughing she twisted him around and spoke into his ear, although the words could not be heard the gathered team observing could see the reaction in his face. Quickly she threw him too the floor as she walked towards the throne and sat down slowly as his Jaffa armed their weapons and stepped towards her.

"_I am Mabus, I have travelled a long way to be here, from this moment on… you all serve ME!_"

The visual file ended as the Jaffa bowed with respect and shock at what they had heard; slowly MacDonald looked up at the ceiling as Williams sighed.

"Shit, you know sometimes I hate it when I'm right" Williams said.

"Alright… know we know, she's taking over. Ideas people?"


	4. Chapter 4

Once again sat alone in the Briefing Room Colonel Harrison finally found the time to review the data files on SG-10's mission that found them emerge in an unfamiliar base in the frozen wastelands of Antarctica. Although the files where remarkably complete, even by SGC standards he could read between the lines as he could almost feel that something had happened on that unusual mission, it was a matter of record that SG-10 had assisted in the recovery of another team captured by the Goa'uld of that universe however, equipment was still unaccounted for specifically equipment that belonged to the then Commander MacDonald.

"Still looking over those files Colonel?" A voice called out.

Slowly, the Colonel looked around and smiled as a man stood at his side peering over his shoulder.

"SG-10's… cross over. Interesting read"

"That it is… pull up a chair" He smiled.

"You know Steve, sooner or later you will have too finalise your team"

"How did you do it, if you don't mind me asking"

Smiling, the Colonel at his side sat down and placed a mug before him.

"This time it's real tea. I had it shipped in from the UK… thought you may be tired of the usual crap they serve here"

"Thank you" He smiled.

Slowly he took a sip of the drink before him and sighed slowly as the Colonel took a long sip of his coffee.

"To be honest, I annoyed the hell out of people. Why are you interested in MacDonald's report and files?" He smiled. "Apart from the obvious… she's attractive"

"I'm married"

"You're divorced"

"You're right. She's a great officer, knows the facility…"

"And she's got a cute little ass too, right?"

"Mitchell, if you're here too annoy me…"

"Is it working?" He smiled.

"Something like that. But she's a wild card; do you know she was placed up on charges before taking position with the SGC?"

"Yeah, she told me" He smiled.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She was caught having an affair with a married man, the SGC buried it. Harrison, no one is perfect… especially MacDonald…" He laughed.

"It's not her I'm thinking of…"

"Williams? Her counterpart?" Mitchell laughed once again.

"Why are you laughing?" He smiled.

"You're serious? My god you are. I suppose there is no harm in asking her, I mean is she's stuck here…"

"We'd have to find a position for her I know. Although I'm not sure how the General will take it"

"Landry? He's a teddy bear… if you want, I'll speak too him if she can't get back of course"

"Thank you Colonel, any help will be appreciated. You know I read your file also Mitchell"

"Why?" He smiled.

"Just wanted to see who I was dealing with, impressive file… that time on P3R-2..."

"Yeah, I got the point…"

"Did you really fall into that…" He smiled.

"Unfortunately yes, Teal'c couldn't do anything but laugh. Jackson was rolling around in tears; all that was left was Vala"

"You pour Bastard!" He laughed.

"You know"

"I thought about taking her, but she's a valued member of"

"She's yours, take her please. I'll even throw in my car if you want" Mitchell begged.

"Thinking about it. I take it you don't like her much" He smirked.

Slowly Mitchell leaned in close with a slight smile on his face as he spoke.

"Actually, I like her. She's always fun too have around and she's fast becoming a great part of my team… just don't tell Vala I said that"

Quickly Mitchell's eyes clenched shut as a cocky female voice whispered in his ear.

"I heard that, thank you Cameron"

Slowly he turned too his left as Vala stood leaning over him with a wide smile on her face.

"Vala I…"

"Ohh no Cameron, you like me… the truth is out, you like me. I must put this on my Facebook page" She laughed.

Slowly Mitchell lowered his head to the table and bounced it off the wood twice as he groaned loudly while she patted his head like some one petting their favourite pet dog.

The plan was set within the minds of the team although it did not sit well with one member of the group; Alison Williams was paired with Major Carla Green and her Tok'Ra symbiont. Alison had no problem with the host as she was all but forced to play host after a horrific injury, but in her own reality the Tok'Ra where a powerful enemy not unlike the Goa'uld they had fought for many centuries to defeat only to take over the rightful leaders of the Regime however, their was something about this Tok'ra symbiont that was different from those whom she had faced in battle against time and time again.

The plan was a bold one, separate the Goa'uld holding Major Grant '_Hostage_' from her Jaffa guards while the Captain MacDonald and Commander Anders attempt to capture the male Mabus, Tyler Jarrod would create distractions and sensor ghosts from the Auxiliary control room before securing an escape route out of the complex for the small team. Although the USS Hammond was nearby, they all knew the dangers that awaited them as they made the daring attempt to end the war that was coming before it started. Not allowing her back to turn on the Tok'ra she was ordered to work with, Captain Williams followed the young woman through the corridors towards the target while avoiding all Jaffa Patrols in the area, the isotope injected into them had hidden them from the internal sensors of the facility although no one had told Williams the isotope was of Tok'Ra origin because of her instant dislike of the species in this reality, it was a fear that she would refuse the fourth generation treatment modified by the SGC and based on a Tok'ra design.

"We're almost ready" Green whispered.

"Understood. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all" Carla smiled.

"What's it like, having one of those… _creatures_… in your head?"

Smiling slight, Green turned to face the counterpart of the woman whom had become her friend over the past years.

"Strange, it's difficult too explain… _PATROL!_" She whispered.

Quickly, Green pulled Williams into an empty room and covered her mouth with her hand before lowering it slowly and smiling slightly.

"Nice, how did you know?" She whispered as the sound of a Jaffa patrol passed by.

"It was the logical time for them too discover us" She smiled.

"Nice work. So, what's it like?"

"I don't remember 'The Blending' as they call it, I was close to death. It's strange when Alanis talks through me… I can fee my mouth moving and hear her words; I can see what she sees… I have a lot of control over when she speaks. But, sometimes she can take over when I'm emotional to an extent that my guard is lowered"

"So it takes over?" Williams grunted.

"No, but yes… its difficult too explain. Have you ever been asleep but can hear everything going on around you… and all you have to do is open your eyes to see what's going on?"

"More times then I can count" Alison whispered.

"It's something like that but, I can see and feel everything. I have access to her entire knowledge and her mine, she can even talk too me when my mind is quiet enough"

"What did you think when you where first told about this?"

"I… I felt betrayed. But since the death of Jacob Carter and Selmac, relations between the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri have been different almost strained. I've been granted the position of liaison between both species to rebuild a few bridges. You see I was almost dead after a bomb plot to destroy the Tok'ra - Tau'ri Alliance, I was blended with a new kind of Tok'ra, a clone of two different Symbionts much like a Harcesis I have the collected knowledge of both of Alanis'… parents, so too speak"

"I've seen a Goa'uld speak with a human voice, how do I know that Alanis is not in complete control?" Williams sighed.

Smiling slightly, Carla looked around the corner and nodded as the Jaffa patrol had disappeared around the next corner, the very direction they where about to take.

"All I can ask is that you trust me on this. You are speaking to Carla Green… I can tell you one thing though, I don't know if it's the result of her past or if it's something you both share. Mac really pisses me off, she's annoying and always takes risks that somehow pan out in her favour… but she sees a potential in you, we all do… even Alanis. I can guarantee you one thing; we will get your friend free of the Goa'uld. The Tok'ra have a way of doing it without any damage too the host but a slight headache"

"The damned Tok'ra again" She grunted.

"If you can't get home, you and your friend _WILL_ have a place with the SGC, I will make sure of that"

"My place is with the RTC" She smiled.

"I know, and we will do everything we can too get you back. We have the best minds in two galaxies working on that if this Mabus character doesn't already have a way home. You and your people did it for us once; we owe you on that one"

Smiling slightly, Williams checked her weapon once more before they both slowly walked around the corner and followed the Jaffa patrol towards the location of what they had come to call '_The Female Mabus_' a dangerous enemy whom had taken the body and along with it, the full knowledge of the Scientist and Recon Team Command officer Major Anna Grant, the brilliant scientist charged with the task of investigating the possibility of using the Stargate itself for multi-dimensional travel and exploration after SG-10 had entered their dimension by accident many months before, however now all that remained was to capture both Goa'uld and escape before they too where captured and possibly executed or made host to what ever symbiont needed a body.


	5. Chapter 5

Stood in a darkened room, Anders and MacDonald awaited the signals from Green and Jarrod to signify that they where ready to make their move. Two clicks from each radio would signify that they where ready to make their final move against the two Goa'uld. Stood leaning against the wall, Tom Anders smiled as he checked his weapon once more, much to the annoyance of his team leader.

"Would you stop doing that" She whispered.

"Sorry, I hate waiting"

"I noticed" She smiled.

"So, what do you think of Williams?" He laughed slightly.

"Anders you've picked a hell of a time to chit-chat"

"No, I'm serious… it must be strange for you seeing her again. Knowing she had the life you didn't"

"Is this going someplace or are you just trying to piss me off?" She growled.

"Look, I know what happened to you in the past. It's not her fault, not yours either"

"I was abandoned you idiot… cast aside for the son they wanted"

"I know… what do you think of her?" He smiled slightly.

Slowly she turned and looked into his eyes as a slight smile crept across his face.

"Ohh you've gotta be joking me, your interested in her… aren't you? She's me you idiot!"

"No, she's not. Besides, I think she's cute… would you mind if I…"

"Asked her…"

Quickly, MacDonald covered her mouth as she almost burst out into laughter. Controlling herself for a moment she lowered her hand and looked up into his eyes as she spoke.

"Go for it Anders, if you want my permission… you've got it, go for it. Just do me a favour… let me watch, please. Hell if she says yes, I'll even pay for the dinner"

"You doubt me?" He smiled.

"Ohh no, I'm behind you all the way. But I think you'd have better chance with Green then with Williams" She smiled.

Slowly she turned away from him and clenched her eyes closed for a second before he peered around the corner one more time. Finally, the signal was given four quick clicks of her radio signalled they where ready to make their move. Raising her weapon quickly, Anders moved too her side as they begun to move towards the large door before them. Quickly pressing the controls, the large doors opened as the moved in and scanned the room with their weapons aimed, slowly Anders lowered his weapon and looked in shock at his leader as he spoke.

"Empty, it's empty"

"I see that, what the hell is going on?"

With suppressors attached to their weapons, Green and Williams entered the large room before them and stopped in shock at what they saw. Slowly Green scanned the room with her weapon as she whispered.

"Where the hell are they?"

In an instant a brilliant flash of light and energy grabbed them as they disappeared from the room and finally materialised onboard the USS Hammond, shock gripped them as they stood with the other members of the away mission as Colonel Carter stood and walked towards them with a look of concern in her face.

"Sorry to do that without telling you, We have a problem…"

"I see that, where the hell are the Goa'uld?" Williams barked.

"A short time ago, we detected a beam out to a cloaked Ha'tak… then a hyperspace window. They're gone"

"_WHERE?_" Williams yelled.

"Helm, set course for the nearest safe planet with a Stargate, Sg-10 follow me, you too Miss Williams"

The Starship vanished into Hyperspace as SG-10 followed the Colonel off the bridge, taking one more look around Williams returned to the group as they entered a small briefing room next to the bridge, as they sat down Carter began speak quickly.

"Now listen up, we or should I say you don't have much time. A short time ago the SGC intercepted a message too a Cloaked scout ship in orbit of Earth, you may want to see it"

Quickly, Carter's experienced hands danced over the console before her as she activated the screen and played back the message. The screen lit up with a face that made MacDonald slowly stand as she looked at the screen, the face of her brother. However, his face had changed with the sickening tone of a Goa'uld symbiont as he spoke.

"Lord Mabus, all pieces are in play for your return to the Tau'ri. With the death of my host's father I now have complete control as you had foreseen…"

"What the Fu… what's going on?" MacDonald called out.

"I assume that is…"

"My Brother Sam… he's a Goa'uld?"

"Yes, the SGC has had him under surveillance for several months now"

"_WHAT?_ Why the hell wasn't I informed?" She growled.

"The SGC and the I.O.A believed that you where too close to inform, especially since what happened with your father…"

"What…" Amanda called out. "What happened to Dad, I mean… your dad?"

Slowly Alison lowered her head as Carla Green spoke.

"Ambassador Williams was killed several months ago after being captured and reprogrammed to kill the President and many heads of State during a Classified meeting in the U.K…"

"Oh my god…"

"Are you saying that Ben was the Goa'uld who reprogrammed him?" Alison said slowly.

"Uncertain, shortly after the death of your father, he took over his position as Ambassador. Not long after, several members of his personal staff noticed his strange behaviour and alerted the I.O.A. General O'Neill ordered the surveillance. Once we drop out of Hyperspace, you and your team will gate back to the SGC, you will all take up position as his personal guard… a second meeting is being planned as we speak. We believe that Mabus, both of them are headed to Earth"

"Why me?" MacDonald asked quickly.

"It seems that the Ambassador himself asked for you, personally"

Back at Stargate Command, the gate activated on schedule as SG-10 plus one entered the Gateroom and quickly moved down the large metallic ramp towards General Landry and another highly decorated officer. Smiling slightly too herself, Amanda walked towards the General before her and saluted loosely as he looked down at her and returned the salute.

"You find something funny Captain MacDonald?"

"No sir, Actually sir… She's Alison, I'm Amanda. It's just that, where I come from… your no longer Airforce"

Smiling slightly with recognition he nodded slightly as he looked around the gathered SG team.

"Of course, President O'Neill. I like the sound of that. SG-10, we've got a C-5 waiting on the tarmac at Peterson to take you back to the U.K. This time Captain MacDonald, do not let your personal feelings get in the way of your job"

Slowly Alison walked towards the General and stood next too her counterpart with a slight smile the mirrored Amanda perfectly as she replied.

"Aye sir. Any other orders sir?"

"Keep an eye on Ambassador Williams, the Tok'ra have informed us that Mabus and… Mabus are heading too Earth. They will make contact with the Ambassador, detain them if possible… if not…"

"I get the point sir, I trust this time we will not have the luxury of a cruiser at our disposal?"

"None available, you'll be on your own for the time being"

"Understood. Well Amanda, are you up for a little trip?" Amanda smiled.

"Of course, lead the Captain"

"Thank you Captain. General, General" Alison winked.

The long flight to the U.K was plagued with turbulence and an over active security at many airfields, since the last meeting Codenamed 'Babel' ended with the death of a highly respected Ambassador and the attempted assassination of several world leaders, security had been stepped up almost to the point of being Martial Law being declared around the islands of the United Kingdom. Finally after a long journey aboard the large aircraft and through the streets of London in a large car borrowed from the nearest military base, they pulled outside the large US Embassy. Sighing slightly to herself, Alison stopped as she looked at the large building before them.

"Are you okay Mac?" Anders asked politely.

"I'll be fine…"

"Amazing, absolutely amazing!"

"_WHAT?_" Alison growled.

"It's exactly like back home, even the sounds"

Quickly Alison threw the car door open and stepped out as her team stepped out of the car. Slowly walking up behind her, Amanda stopped for a moment as she looked at the large building with a smile on her face.

"I can still see every room as it was the last time I was here… you know what I mean"

"The last time I was here, I had to tell Jeffery's personal assistants that he was dead and I failed in my duty to protect him…" Quickly she turned to face her counterpart. "… Listen to me, under no circumstances are you allowed to tell anyone who you really are. If I have too, I will shoot you myself to shut you up, which reminds me, here put these on"

Quickly she reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of small glasses, perfectly crafted to the Captain's eye sight, nodding slightly she pulled on the glasses and tied her hair up as they walked towards the large doors/

"Remember, your name is Amanda Cole. Special advisor to the I.O.A…"

"I got it, I remember the briefing. What about your Tok'ra pet, if he is a Goa'uld… wouldn't he sense her presence?"

"First off, I am not her pet" Green growled. "And no, the symbiont within me has no Naquadah in her blood, we should fly in under the radar"

"Forgive me, I meant no offence" Amanda smiled.

"Screw you"

Slowly the team of five walked up the steps towards the entrance, with a deep breath from Alison they entered quickly. After a brief check they where finally led towards the office of the Ambassador, upon entering Alison stepped back into the room for the first time in months as she saw her brother sat at the large desk writing.

"Mister Ambassador?"

"Ahh Captain MacDonald, Major Green, Commander Anders… how are you feeling?"

"Fine sir, it's taken awhile but I am okay. Thank you sir" Anders smiled.

"And who are your companions?" The Ambassador asked.

"Tyler Jarrod, he will be taking over as your head of Security for this… meeting and Amanda Cole, my I.O.A advisor"

"A pleasure to meet you both. Now please, sit down… we have a lot too discuss" He smiled darkly.


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting between Ambassador Williams and SG-10 lasted for hours as he spoke about what had happened since the death of his father, Alison could feel her anger grow with each passing word as she knew that somewhere inside the head of her brother beat the heart of the Goa'uld Symbiont, a terrible and deadly parasite which had taken the body of her brother and responsible for the death of her estranged father. Although she did not know the young man before her, she felt a link to him as possibly her only surviving family whom had been taken by the enemy of all civilized life within the galaxy including the former slaves, the powerful Jaffa.

"I do not hold you responsible for what happened to my father Captain MacDonald… you performed your duty in protecting the President and the heads of State he was meeting with"

"Thank you Mister Ambassador" She sighed slowly.

"Please, call me Ben. Now that you are here, how did my father die? I have requested the information for myself… however; the file appears to be classified beyond my own security clearance"

"I'm sorry sir; I am under orders not to disclose what happened. However, he did say… he was sorry, and not to hold him responsible for what could have been" Alison replied slowly.

"I see. Miss Cole, what is the I.O.A's position on this meeting?"

Taken off guard for a moment, she thought quickly and chose her words carefully as she remembered the briefing given too her on the long journey to the U.K.

"The I.O.A had requested this meeting; our position is the same as last time. This meeting must go ahead. The location will be kept secret for now up until the last moment the co-ordinates will be given to the heads of state"

"Of course, well then it appears as if everything is in order as requested. Captain I guess all that remains is for you and your companions to brief my staff. I have had an office set up for you and your companions to utilise during your stay with us…"

Pushing a button on his desk, the Ambassador smiled nodded slightly as two large guards entered the room and stood before the door.

"Thank you. I assume you have set aside some living quarters? Since we have no idea when this meeting is to take place"

"It will be done shortly. Once again, thank you for your assistance. Captain MacDonald, please remain behind for a moment. I have something I wish to discuss with you"

"Of course sir"

Slowly, the rest of her team followed the large guards out of the Ambassador's office as Alison sat comfortably in her chair with a slight look of distrust on her face as the Ambassador stood from his chair and walked towards her holding a small paper file in his left hand.

"After our last meeting, I did a little research on the name Amanda. It didn't take long before one name came up"

"Ohh?"

"Faking interest aside Captain, the name is Amanda Williams, my older sister. I had to crawl through so many files and systems before I came up with a few images, this one intrigues me, its security footage taken several years ago outside this very building…"

Opening the file, he pulled a small grainy photo from a security camera out of the file and placed it in her hands.

"Recognise her Captain?"

"Should I?" She sighed.

"Perhaps, a young Naval officer with a striking resemblance to yourself Captain"

Laughing slightly, she handed him back the photo as she stood and walked towards the window.

"It was a long time ago but I remember it like it was yesterday…"

"Why did you not say anything? You're my sister for god sakes…"

"No, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned the Amanda Williams that shares D.N.A with that man died… years ago…"

"What?" He replied in disbelief.

Quickly she turned as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You have no idea do you? No idea what _HE_, no what… _THEY_ did to me. They abandoned me in a boarding school for young girls when I was barely eight years old. When I was fifteen I found out the truth, found out why I never saw my parents… the holidays and so on. So I left the school, changed my name a few times. Stowed away on a ship heading to the US, faked my age and joined the Navy. Quickly, I became a pilot after an accident onboard a Helo… when I was granted shore leave… I came back, I came here. I saw them both stood outside this place, I was about to get out of the damned car, I wore my best full dress uniform showing my wings, medals the works. I wanted to confront them… I wanted to show them what I had become without them, but that's when I saw something else"

"You mean me?" He sighed.

"Yes, they abandoned me… for the little boy they didn't yet have. I was betrayed by my own family. I never told anyone this, but I was there when Mom was buried… the shadow in the corner stood near a tombstone. Those bastards took my past, my name and everything from me. The Navy offered me a future, it was then I decided one thing… I have no family. I tried so very hard to forget everything can you imagine my anger, my surprise and my disappointment when I was asked to guard the _VERY MAN _who destroyed my _DAMNED LIFE_"

"I-I did not know that" He said with sadness. "I can only hope that I can in some way make up for what has happened to you"

Laughing almost manically, she walked towards the man before her and looked up into his eyes with the purest of anger as she darkly growled her response.

"Can you do that? Can you give me back my past… can you rebuild my life?"

"I can not, but I can offer you a part of that life that was once so cruelly taken from you. They not only stole your life Amanda, they stole the chance for me to get to know my own sister…"

"Your sister is dead…" Quickly she turned and walked back towards the window as she spoke. "… I will perform my duty to the best of my abilities and beyond. I will protect the American Ambassador to the United Kingdom, with my life if I have too. But know this… Mister Ambassador, if you mention this to anyone…" In an instant, she swivelled on her heels to face him once more. "… I will kill you, do you understand me? I will personally put a bullet between your eyes. My family is dead to me"

"I see, well then Captain MacDonald. We have nothing further to discuss on this subject, I have a meeting with the Ministry of Defence 1030 hours tomorrow morning. The car will arrive at 0945 hours… I expect you and your team to be ready. Dismissed Captain!"

Saluting his harshly, she turned and left the office with her eyes still burning. She knew what the Ambassador was, what he had become but questions rang through her mind like a bell, '_Why did he bring up this subject now?_' and '_What is the Goa'uld's plan for her and her team?_'.

Smiling too himself, he returned too his desk as the door to the rear office opened and a tall, blonde and beautiful woman entered the room. As she approached him, her eyes glowed with the signature of the Goa'uld as she spoke.

"Why did you bring her here, why did you show her the photographs?"

"I was merely curious about her. That is all" He replied with Goa'uld voice.

"You know she is a member of Stargate Command, you have read her file that our contact at the SGC has sent"

"Exactly, she is unstable and easily mouldable into what we need her to be. Besides, I believe she is the perfect candidate for our next step"

"And the other?" She smiled.

"Ahh yes, her counterpart the so called Miss Cole. I believe that Lord Mabus has plans for her once she arrives on this… pitiful little world. Start the preparations"

"As you wish" She bowed with respect.

After finding her way to the large office supplied by the Ambassador, Alison finally entered as her team of four stood around a small computer tablet. Slowly Anders stood and nodded as she approached.

"I see it went as planed?"

"Yes…" Taking a deep breath, she walked towards the group as they looked down at the tablet displaying the Ambassador's office. "… I hope it worked?"

"Perfectly, the camera Carla hidden had picked up the entire conversation. You deserve a damned Oscar for your performance" Anders replied.

"They are starting preparations for the next step. You are the target" Carla replied.

"Let's hope that Alanis was telling the truth. Can you do it Mac?" Amanda said.

"Yes, just be careful. Alanis, once we have both Mabus… I'm going after Ben"

"I thought you might…" The Symbiont replied. "… I have already contacted the High Council of Tok'Ra and informed them of this. They will remove the Goa'uld from your brother"

"Thank you. Alright people, this is going to be a long night. I'll, take first watch. Anders, you got second, then Carla, Amanda and Jarrod. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am" Anders replied.

"Alright, what's this meeting he has with the M.O.D?" Alison asked quickly.

"Since two BC-304's had been given to both Russia and China, Britain is after one of their own"

"They feel left out" Carla smiled.

"Aww, ain't that cute?" Alison laughed. "… I suppose France is after one too Anders?"

"France is due to take possession of the _Bastille_ in two months. The next 304 is due to go into service three weeks after under the name _Washington. _Britain wants to rename it the _HMS Churchill_"

"Sounds like your world is a fun place Mac" Jarrod laughed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet honey!" She winked.


	7. Chapter 7

The long night came to an end as SG-10 took shifts in monitoring the Ambassador from a security office. Each monitor displayed a separate location in the Embassy including the Ambassador's personal quarters. As the son arose over the city, SG-10 assembled once more for a mission briefing as all information on the meeting ahead delivered to the office they had been assigned. Carefully looking over the information, Carla and her symbiont Alanis had begun to formulate a plan as Alison Williams stood by, while keeping a close eye on the Tok'Ra before her.

"… So as with the last meeting, the personal guards of the world leaders will be at the meeting. Ambassador Williams will be seated here…" She pointed to the plans before her. "… The only acceptation here is one entrance and exit to the meeting hall"

"I see, looks like a damned bottle-neck to me" Anders said slowly.

"I know, I don't like the looks of it either. It is an enclosed room, air will be provided by equipment similar to what is used on the 304's. Shielding will be activated around the room once all delegates have arrived"

"Impressive" Williams smiled.

"Asguard inspired sensors will be placed throughout the room to detect anything out the ordinary. They have already accounted for my… little friend" Carla smiled. "… I should be the only one with a Symbiont, with the exception of your Brother of course. Everyone else found with a Symbiont will be monitored closely by Security"

"How many symbionts do you think there will be?" Jarrod said slowly.

"Unsure, but I have a feeling that Mabus… both of them will make an appearance here. Don't worry about that, the SG-C has a squadron of F-302's on standby to intercept any ship that approaches Earth without clearance"

"The Odyssey, Hammond and Apollo are enroot to Earth and should arrive before the meeting takes place" Amanda smiled. "I doubt that anyone will try to make a run against Earth with three 304's in orbit… but airing on the safe side, SGC and Homeworld Command are on full alert"

The rest of the assignments where given out to the gathered team as the departure time approached. Once the car arrived, SG-10 secured the route out of the Embassy as they entered one of the many cars heading towards the classified meeting.

"So Captain Macdonald, I see you have settled in. I assume your… crew is prepared?"

"Perfect Mister Ambassador. Local Police have been informed and will allow us access through this city; we have three Helos orbiting the city and sharp shooters placed around the location"

"Very well" He said sternly. "My assistant will be joining me for this meeting; she will meet us at the location"

"I did not clear her… you should have informed me" She barked.

For a brief moment, her English accent began to show through as she spoke, much to the amusement of her counterpart sat next to her.

"It was a… last minute addition. I merely need her help"

"She will have to be searched before she is allowed entry. Green, that's your job"

"Oh, Joy!" She grunted.

With a slight smile on her face, Alison Macdonald leaned back in her seat as she studied the face of the Ambassador before her. In a small way, she felt an attachment to him her only living relative. Nevertheless, her past had begun to play a major role in her choices with the man before her. Abandoned as a child for the son they did not have and left to rot in a boarding school by parents who either did not want her, or where ashamed of her for what ever reason. Yet once again, history was repeating itself as yet another member of her family had been taken over by the Goa'uld.

As they approached the meeting at the Ministry of Defence building, they exited the car and entered the large Government Building. In a sub-basement of the complex, they entered the outer security office as the assistant to the Ambassador stood from her chair holding a metallic briefcase.

Recognised instantly by SG-10 as the Goa'uld from the security footage, Carla walked towards her sternly as she spoke.

"Miss Connors, follow me please"

"Why? What's going on?" She said with a smile.

"Security check. The… Ambassador has just informed us of your involvement in this meeting. Everyone must follow the same security checks. Please follow me into that room and remove your clothing"

"I'm flattered, but you're not my type" She smiled darkly.

"Do as the Major says Miss Connors. On the other hand, you will not be allowed to enter. A full strip search is necessary if you wish to enter this meeting" Macdonald smiled.

Laughing slightly, Connors removed her jacket as she entered the room with the Major and the doors closed behind her. With a smile on her face, she followed the instructions given too her by the Major as she removed her clothing, with a slight smile on her face she stood before the woman naked with her arms held out too her side as she spoke.

"Well, aren't you going to pat me down Major Green?"

"Funny"

Smiling slightly, she walked towards the woman before her and untied her hair as she checked her scalp for anything hidden. After checking her scalp, she began to run her hands across her arms, down her waist and finally her legs before she nodded and stepped back.

"Very nice Major, thank you" She winked.

Slowly, Connors bent down and picked up her blouse as the Major turned towards the table before her and picked up a pair of latex gloves as she spoke.

"Not yet, please place your hands on the table and spread your legs"

"You have got to be joking me?" She laughed.

"No, I have my orders to perform a body cavity search. Everything, afterwards I will have to examine your briefcase"

"An internal? What do you think I could hide up my ass or my…?" She growled.

"No idea, until I check… back and front as well as your mouth"

"This is outrageous" She exclaimed.

"I have my orders Miss Connors. Once I am pleased that you are clean, I will examine your briefcase"

"The contents of that briefcase are protected by Diplomatic Immunity…"

"I don't care. Either you can relax, or this will hurt" Carla smiled as she walked towards the naked woman.

"I am an Assistant to Ambassador of…"

"Cut the crap Miss Connors, I know who you are. Perhaps I should have Tom Anders search you…" She smiled. "… His hands are large then mine. You're very attractive, I think he will get a kick out it. Your choice Miss Connors"

After five minutes, the small door opened as Carla Green exited the room with Miss Connors closely behind her as she buttoned up her blouse and pulled on her jacket. Almost Laughing at the look on Miss Connors's face, Anders winked as he spoke.

"Had fun Ladies?"

"Go to hell!" Connors replied.

With a slight smile on her face, Carla walked towards Captain Macdonald as she spoke quietly.

"A word in private"

"Of course"

Slowly, they both walked towards the far wall as Amanda Williams followed closely.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing, that's just it. Nothing, No entry marks on the back of her neck, her scalp is clean… nothing"

"In her mouth?" Macdonald said slowly.

"Nothing. Alanis couldn't find anything but a little… discomfort at the internal exam"

"Eww!" Macdonald laughed.

"Mac, I think I know what's going on"

Slowly, Alison turned as she saw Captain Williams stood at her side.

"Enlighten me" She smiled.

"Before Mabus took his next host, we got word that it was experimenting with a new implantation procedure, it leaves no trace"

"How!" Carla said with interest.

"From what we could tell, a host would not know of this until it was too late. A virus would be injected into a host, behind the right ear. The virus would immediately take effect and over the course of a few days, using the host's DNA… a symbiont would be grown to perfectly match to the host itself"

"What?" Carla whispered in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"I was under orders, I'm sorry Mac"

"My brother has been under scrutiny for some time…" Macdonald grunted.

"Perhaps… your Mabus had been experimenting with similar tech?"

"If that's true, then we have a serious problem. Carla, did you find anything in that briefcase?"

"Miss Connors protested at the search, but I ignored her… Planetary Security has its advantages. Aside from a folders and paperwork, it was empty"

"Alright, let's get this thing underway. The sooner I get the hell outta here, the happier I'll be" Alison moaned.

"You're a funny woman Mac, ohh one thing… that's the first and last time I have any hand up another woman" She growled.

As Carla walked away, Alison looked at her counterpart as she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, like I believe that"

"What?" Amanda laughed.

"Never mind… lets go" She sighed.

Upon entering the room, Alison stood by the door with her arms folded as her team took up their positions at predominated points around the room; each guard was specifically positioned in key areas around the large metallic table as the leaders took their assigned seats. With a slight smile, Ambassador Williams stood as he spoke to the gathered group of leaders.

"Thank you for coming. Just a reminder, this meeting is highly classified. Security precautions have been taken this time to ensure that everyone in this room are safe. If anyone wishes to leave, do so now. You will not be allowed entrance once this meeting has started"

For a brief moment, each of the gathered leaders looked at each other, their personal guards and assistants until Alison Macdonald spoke softly to the gathered group.

"We apologise for the security precautions, however after the last meeting failed… we had to… raise the level of security. This room will be sealed airtight, with an air supply specifically created for this room. As you all know, a shield similar to the BC-304 system will be activated around this room. No one will be allowed in our out of this room, communications will be cut off. Any questions?"

"Just one!" A voice called out.

Slowly, Alison looked around as an elderly male spoke with authority.

"Yes Mister President?" She smiled with respect.

"I understand the need for the heightened security however, if communications are cut off… how came we contact the outside to deactivate the shield, I assume the control is outside of this room?"

Laughing slightly, Carla stepped forward as she spoke.

"As the President knows, a communications system specifically designed for this meeting is in this room…" Slowly, Carla pulled out a small communications device. "… Only two people in this room have access to this system, Captain Macdonald and Myself. The Radio is specifically encoded to the DNA of the two of us. Now anymore questions?"

Outside the meeting room, the signal was too be given to isolate the meeting from the rest of the building. Once activated, the shield system would completely sever all but one communications in and out of the room, making the room the most heavily guarded area on the entire planet. If the building was destroyed somehow, that one building would survive intact with all inhabitants unaware of what happened above.

With the command given to the team of SGC personnel outside the room, the heavily armed guards activated the system while inside the room, the lighting dimmed slightly as an eerie red glow sprung up from the floor with a slight hum as the sound of fresh air being activated inside the room. As the delegates looked at the shield system being activated, it faded until nothing could be seen while the lighting in the room returned to normal.

"Impressive" Said the French Ambassador.

"We are now completely sealed off from the rest of the world. What is said in here… stays in here. Please, for your own personal safety, stay way from the forcefeild around the walls… just to show you that we are not joking…"

With a slight smile on her face, Alison pulled a small pen from inside her jacket and threw it too the wall. As the small object hit the force field a slight energy discharge caught the pen as it filled with what appeared to be static electricity until with a slight pop, the pen exploded slightly as it was dragged inside the energy barrier around the walls.

"That is an 8 gigawat forcefeild; it is designed to detonate objects as you have seen…"

"What about us?" Called out the Chinese Ambassador.

"Mister Ambassador, it was specifically designed not to kill anyone, but it will leave some… burns it touched. Anymore questions?" She smiled.

"None!" The all replied in unison.

"Alright, Ambassador Williams, you have the floor!" Alison said with authority.


	8. Chapter 8

As called for by Stargate Command, two of the three large BC-304 Tau'ri Command Cruisers exited hyperspace above the homeworld as the status changed to Alert Condition Yellow, the hair-trigger for full military battlestations. Once again providing orbital scans and security for what could be the most important meeting between the heads of state to be hosted on Earth since the existence of the Stargate Program was revealed to Great Britain, France and China. As with the first failed meeting, its main goal was to create a full Tau'ri presence within the Galaxy. A large fleet and army designed as a peacekeeping force throughout the Galaxy along with a specially designed Academy on a world hidden from the rest of the Galaxy was to be created, if the delegates could agree on the location and financial arrangements. However, with the threat of the Goa'uld known as Mabus and his counterpart from the alternate universe the crews of both ships concentrated on the task at hand, as they entered into a geo-synchronous orbit above the site of the vital meeting.

"We've entered orbit Colonel. Sensors have reported the forcefeild has been activated around the room. We are now tapped into the internal sensors of the meeting itself"

"Thank you Captain. Alright, now comes the hard part… sitting and waiting"

Being taken off a patrol to baby-sit a meeting from orbit was not Colonel Caldwell's idea of a fun time. Nonetheless, if this meeting were a success, more BC-304 class ships and F-302 type fighters would be constructed as a direct result.

Deep underground in the meeting, Captain Alison Macdonald sat on a chair watching the meeting with almost no interest as the delegates argued back and forwards as to the perfect location of the new Academy. For almost two hours straight, the had accomplished nothing, sighing too herself, she sat up in her chair as she looked at her own counterpart with a slight boredom in her eyes as she whispered.

"I take it this never happened on your side?"

"No, once the gate was revealed. Everyone wanted in, this is so painful" She smiled.

"Tell me about it. One thing that has been bugging me for a while now…"

"Ohh?" She smiled.

"When I was on your side, I read your file. Impressive, you had a good life… but why did you join the military?"

"I wanted a challenge…" She smiled. "… On that note, before you left you kissed me… why?"

"Ahh that, a joke" She winked. "Just a joke"

"Yeah right!"

For a moment, she was engrossed her conversation, oblivious to the question being asked too her by the President of the United States.

"… So what do you think Captain Macdonald? Captain?"

"Umm… sorry sir. I did not hear you. Forgive me"

"As I was saying, for the Academy… it has been decided that a Stargate and its DHD will be taken from an uninhabited world and placed on a world off the grid"

"Umm… yes sir. As was the original idea put forward by Colonel Carter sir. Perhaps this decision should be left in the hands of Stargate Command and respective authorities, with all due respect mister President" She bowed slightly.

"Of course… Perhaps a short recess is in order?"

"With respect Mister President, I have orders not to lower the Force Field until this meeting has been completed. Perhaps we should move onto the next item on the agenda? The possibility of a BC-304 unit being delivered to the United Kingdom for its use?"

"Of course" He smiled slightly.

"Nice dodge" Amanda whispered.

"Thanks. Ambassador Williams, you have the floor" She sighed.

"Thank you Captain Macdonald. Item five, a BC-304 Command Cruiser…"

Although Captain Macdonald was slightly impressed by the professionalism of her brother in this matter, she knew with every fibre of her being that he was a dangerous enemy of the people of Earth and his Goa'uld captor was conducting this high security meeting, not the Youngman himself.

_Three days later…_

Alison Macdonald lay alone on the cold hard floor as her very life begun to slip away slowly, the warm feeling of her own blood pouring out of the wound in her side while she kept her mind focused as she tried to hold on with every ounce of her strength. The sound of a voice in the distance calling out her name caught her attention as she attempted to move, yet the searing pain ran through her every time she attempted to move. At her side lay the body of a Goa'uld host as the last spark of life drained from its host's body as tears rolled down her face while the last moments ran through her mind repeatedly.

Dispatched by Stargate Command to intercept the Goa'uld Mabus and his Counterpart, they entered a large mothership during an attack by three BC-304 Command Cruisers, although the meeting had been completed days earlier and deemed a success, the disappearance of Ambassador Williams and his aide was a mystery to all concerned but not Stargate Command as the terrifying truth was known.

As they entered the large Mothership, SG units 1-5-10 and 13 split off into separate teams to complete their respective tasks as SG-1 and 10 attempted to locate and capture both Goa'uld known as Mabus. Carefully walking through the ship, Colonel Cameron Mitchell kept his weapon aimed before him while his team spread out as not to make a single large target. Using hand signals, he instructed his team where he wanted them to go as they split off and followed his orders. Moving low and cautiously, Alison Macdonald kept her weapon aimed before her as she made her way towards her assigned location. Nodding slightly, she peered around the corner as a hand grabbed her throat and picked her up with enormous strength, struggling against the powerful grip she found it hard to breathe as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Welcome, my dear. I have been expecting you"

The powerful grip chocked her as she was held off her feet while a Goa'uld stepped into the light and twisted her around so that she was facing her team.

"Lower your weapons or I will kill her"

Standing upright, Mitchell kept his weapon trained on the Goa'uld holding his team member captive as she fought for each breath under the powerful grip.

"Let her go and surrender" He ordered.

"Ohh not today Colonel Cameron Mitchell of SG-1. Yes, we know you… this little one here has been a constant pain to our plans. She must pay for her deeds" The Goa'uld replied with a smile.

Slowly and cautiously, each team member stood as their weapons remained trained on the Goa'uld before them. Seeing the look in the Captain's eyes, Amanda Williams switched her P-90 to single shot, took aim and fired into the side of her counterpart. Almost like a video game, time seemed to slow as the bullet exploded from the barrel of the standard issue SGC weapon towards its target. Taking a deep breath, Alison winked slightly as the bullet ripped through the air and entered her body, pain ripped through her as the bullet entered her side and passed through her body and entered the Goa'uld holding her captive. Shock rippled over the face of the Goa'uld as its host released her as she fell to the floor. Almost before she hit the floor with a hard crunch, the SG team members fired into the body of the Goa'uld before them, tearing through flesh the bullets ripped apart the body of the host as bullets bounced off the wall behind it. Eventually, the lifeless body fell to the floor as Mitchell looked at his fallen team member as she hung onto life itself while she coughed up blood.

"Macdonald!"

His voice appeared to call out in slow motion as she lay on the floor while tears rolled down her cheeks and blood poured from the wound at her side and from her mouth. Dropping to the floor, Mitchell looked at the wound as the rest of the team joined him.

"What the hell where you thinking?" He yelled at Amanda Williams.

"Saving her" She said with sadness.

"By shooting her?" He growled.

"You know what's happened too her, she wouldn't have much time left anyway"

For a moment, Alison looked up at her counterpart and nodded slightly as Amanda knelt down at her side.

"End… this" Alison said through her pain.

"I promise" She said as she slowly drew her sidearm.

_Three Days Earlier…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Three Days Earlier__…_

With the highly classified summit meeting completed, all the respective delegates of Ambassadors and world leaders sat back in their chairs as Captain Macdonald walked towards the President of the United States with a slight smile of relief in her face. For over eight hours, the delegates had argued back and forwards many times over what was to happen in the coming months and years. It was eventually decided that the new Stargate Alliance Academy would be set up on a distant world, far away from any danger of attack by the growing Lucian Alliance and the rising threat of the Goa'uld known as Mabus. Placing his paperwork into his brief case, the President turned to the Captain with a slight smile on his face as he spoke.

"Are you sure you are not a Diplomat Captain? You handled this like an old Ambassador"

"No sir, I looked at this as simply another operation"

"Well, if you ever get tired of the Military life, I could have an opening for you" He smiled.

"Thank you sir, however with respect sir, I must turn down your very… gracious offer. Besides… I like shooting people" She whispered with a wink.

Laughing slightly, he picked up his brief case as his personal security joined his side. From the corner of her eye, she saw something unusual yet before she could react her worst fears where realised.

Seemingly emanating from the centre of the table, a white gas begun to fill the room. Almost the instant she saw the gas, Alison threw the President to the ground and drew a weapon from her ankle. While the gas filled the room, the delegates began to panic as she felt a presence behind her, something or someone grabbed her head, tilted it back as a sharp pain ran through her head, suddenly her vision began to fade as voices cried out from all directions as darkness claimed her.

Her eyes opened and instantly clenched shut as a brilliant white light filled her vision, in the distance a low male voice begun to speak out as she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision. Once her vision had finally cleared she sat upright on the bed in which she was occupying before a soft female face looked down at her smiling nervously.

"Doctor. DOCTOR! She's awake"

"Great, how are you lassie?" He said softly. "My name is Doctor Carson Becket, do you know where you are?"

Finally her vision cleared as a sharp pain ran through her head like a hot pin being slowly pushed inside her skull.

"Becket, I thought…"

"Do you know where you are?"

"For a moment, I thought Atlantis. Looks like the Daedalus sickbay, am I right?"

"Aye lassie…" With a smile that soothed her, he turned to the nearest officer as he spoke. "Get Colonel Caldwell and SG-10 down here right away"

"Aye sir" Called out a Nurse.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" He said with concern.

"I was talking to the… President, something happened that gas must have got me, I blacked out. Ohh my god, is everyone Okay?"

"We'll talk about that later, just rest for now"

"How long have I been out?"

"About 36 hours. You've had us all worried lassie"

"36 hours? What…."

Her mind raced as she looked around the sickbay for any sign of the delegates, yet nothing but the sound of the Daedalus' powerful engines at full military thrust. As she attempted to stand, a pain once again ran through her head as she almost collapsed onto the floor only to be caught by the Doctor.

"Take it easy Captain, you've been through a lot"

"No, I have to get… to the bridge"

"The Bridge can wait Captain" a voice boomed out.

"Colonel Caldwell, it's… good to see you again" She said as she faked a smile.

"Cut the crap Macdonald. Doctor, does she know?"

"I have not had the chance to…"

"Know what?" She interrupted. "Doctor, know what?"

"You've been injected with the Goa'uld virus… you have a snake growing in your head as we speak" A second voice called out.

"_WHAT?_" Macdonald laughed in disbelief. "Amanda, that is a very bad joke"

"It's not a joke Mac, see for yourself"

Slowly, Amanda placed a tablet computer in her hands, on the screen before her was a medical scan of her. A scan that showed a small growth stretching out inside her head. Tears flowed freely as she dropped the tablet and fell to the floor while fear gripped her.

"Cut it out!" She cried out.

"I'm sorry lassie, I can't do that until it's fully grown. To do so would kill you"

"Alison, I know this is a shock…"

"Really Caldwell? Do you have any idea what the hell…"

"I had one of those things in me, remember?"

"Yeah, I read your file. What do we do now?"

"I'd like to keep you here under observation for awhile… I'm working on a sedative that should slow down the growth of…"

"My snake? Call it what it is Doc. Then give it too me"

"It's not read yet, I need more time" He complained.

"Time, time I don't have. You know what that ting will do. Caldwell, where are we?"

"In pursuit of a mothership that had taken Ambassador Williams and his aide. Apollo and Hammond are in formation. The Sun-Tzu is in orbit of Earth incase, the Bastille is being launched ahead of time. The Free Jaffa Nation is sending four more ships to assist with Earth's defence. As of 24 hours ago, Earth is on full alert"

"Are we expecting an attack Colonel?" She said with concern.

"It's possible. With the Ancient weapons platform destroyed by the Wraith, those ships are Earth's only defence. The President has ordered research into a full planet wide defence grid, he's also offered his thanks for pushing him out of the way and saving his life"

"All in a days work"

Once more, she winced in pain and grabbed the back of her head as a pain shot through her while blood begun to trickle from her nose and ears. Using every ounce of her strength she began to fight against the enemy within as Becket laid her back on the bed carefully.

"Becket, give me that damned sedative" She growled through her pain.

"It's dangerous. It could kill you"

"I don't… I don't give a crap. Just do it" She cried out past her pain.

"Alright. Nurse, prepare two vials for immediate use"

"Yes Doctor"

Two Hours Later…

Carefully and with the assistance of Doctor Becket, Alison entered the bridge of the Daedalus with the use of a walking cane. As always, she straightened her back and handed the cane to the Doctor as she smiled and walked towards her team as she spoke softly.

"Reporting for… duty Colonel Caldwell"

"Captain. Doctor, is she cleared for duty?"

"Aye, I see nothing more I can do for the time being. The virus has been halted for the time being. Your medical staff is working on a way to dissolve the symbiont before it takes hold of the Captain"

"Excellent. Captain, how do you feel?"

"Like shit sir. Like I've got a supernova in my head. How long before we intercept the mothership?"

"Six hours forty-two minutes. We're pushing the engines to almost red-line, Green or should I say Alanis is working on a way of getting more out of the Engines"

"Okay" She said in slight pain.

"Your… counterpart wants to speak with you. She's in the messhall"

Almost saluting the Colonel, she turned and left the bridge as Caldwell grabbed Becket's arms before he could follow her, pointing to a secluded corner of the bridge, he followed Becket before he spoke.

"Prognosis?"

"The sedative worked, at least for now"

"Is she cleared for duty doctor?" Caldwell said abruptly.

"She needs more time Colonel, but you tell her that. I read her file, Ambassador Williams is her brother…"

"I know"

"I see, she could be of some use here. Besides, I think it would take an army to stop her going after him"

"She's a very… emotional woman. But she's a good soldier"

"Sailor Colonel, Navy remember?" He smiled.

"I know…" He mocked. "… I'll have Mitchell keep an eye on her, He and SG-1 are onboard the Hammond along with SG teams 5 and 13"

"Request permission to join the away team sir" Becket said quickly.

"No, I need you. I know this isn't what you had in mind when you left Atlantis, but this has top priority. The Goa'uld could know everything about Earth's defences, with Captain Macdonald's… status…"

"Understood" He nodded.

Using the walls for support, Alison entered the messhall as Amanda stood and walked towards her to help her walk to the nearest table. With only concern in her voice she nodded as she sat her counterpart down in the nearest chair slowly.

"How are you?"

"Sore"

"I'm sorry, it should've been me" Amanda complained.

"No. You have your mission, I have mine"

"Cut the crap Mac, don't put on the poker face with me. I've practiced many times in front of a mirror myself"

"Sorry…" Once again tears flowed as she held her head in her hands. "… Why me? Out of everyone in that damned room, why me?"

"I don't know. They are preparing for something… I just don't know what!" Amanda complained.

"No shit, this… I would not have agreed too!"

"What ever it is, I'll find out. I promise you that"

"Speaking of promises, I have to you have too ask you something"

"Of course, anything"

"If it looks like I'm about too… you know… turn. Kill me and burn the body"

"What?" Amanda cried out.

"You said anything. I want you too kill me, don't let this thing take over me"

"I-I promise" Amanda replied slowly.

"Thank you. One more thing, well two actually. First, find my brother take him to the Tok'Ra so can get that thing out of him. Then destroy Mabus' research, this can not happen to anyone else"

"I promise, I'll find your brother and my friend, but you have to do something for me in return"

"What is it?"

"Fight this damned thing Alison, fight it with everything you have!" She said with hope.

"Believe me, I'm trying!"

It took hours to catch up to the large Goa'uld ship, as they entered the large Mothership, SG units 1-5-10 and 13 split off into separate teams to complete their respective tasks as SG-1 and 10 attempted to locate and capture both Goa'uld known as Mabus. Carefully walking through the ship, Colonel Cameron Mitchell kept his weapon aimed before him while his team spread out as not to make a single large target. Using hand signals, he instructed his team where he wanted them to go as they split off and followed his orders. Moving low and cautiously, Alison Macdonald kept her weapon aimed before her as she made her way towards her assigned location. Nodding slightly, she peered around the corner as a hand grabbed her throat and picked her up with enormous strength, struggling against the powerful grip she found it hard to breathe as a voice whispered in her ear.

"Welcome, my dear. I have been expecting you"

The powerful grip chocked her as she was held off her feet while a Goa'uld stepped into the light and twisted her around so that she was facing her team.

"Lower your weapons or I will kill her"

Standing upright, Mitchell kept his weapon trained on the Goa'uld holding his team member captive as she fought for each breath under the powerful grip.

"Let her go and surrender" He ordered.

"Ohh not today Colonel Cameron Mitchell of SG-1. Yes, we know you… this little one here has been a constant pain to our plans. She must pay for her deeds" The Goa'uld replied with a smile.

Slowly and cautiously, each team member stood as their weapons remained trained on the Goa'uld before them. Seeing the look in the Captain's eyes, Amanda Williams switched her P-90 to single shot, took aim and fired into the side of her counterpart. Almost like a video game, time seemed to slow as the bullet exploded from the barrel of the standard issue SGC weapon towards its target. Taking a deep breath, Alison winked slightly as the bullet ripped through the air and entered her body, pain ripped through her as the bullet entered her side and passed through her body and entered the Goa'uld holding her captive. Shock rippled over the face of the Goa'uld as its host released her as she fell to the floor. Almost before she hit the floor with a hard crunch, the SG team members fired into the body of the Goa'uld before them, tearing through flesh the bullets ripped apart the body of the host as bullets bounced off the wall behind it. Eventually, the lifeless body fell to the floor as Mitchell looked at his fallen team member as she hung onto life itself while she coughed up blood.

Alison Macdonald lay alone on the cold hard floor as her very life begun to slip away slowly, the warm feeling of her own blood pouring out of the wound in her side while she kept her mind focused as she tried to hold on with every ounce of her strength. The sound of a voice in the distance calling out her name caught her attention as she attempted to move, yet the searing pain ran through her every time she attempted to move. At her side lay the body of a Goa'uld host as the last spark of life drained from it's host's body as tears rolled down her face while the last moments ran through her mind repeatedly.

Dispatched by Stargate Command to intercept the Goa'uld Mabus and his Counterpart, they entered a large mothership during an attack by three BC-304 Command Cruisers, although the meeting had been completed days earlier and deemed a success, the disappearance of Ambassador Williams and his aide was a mystery to all concerned but not Stargate Command as the terrifying truth was known.

"Macdonald!"

His voice appeared to call out in slow motion as she lay on the floor while tears rolled down her cheeks and blood poured from the wound at her side and from her mouth. Dropping to the floor, Mitchell looked at the wound as the rest of the team joined him.

"What the hell where you thinking?" He yelled at Amanda Williams.

"Saving her" She said with sadness.

"By shooting her?" He growled.

"You know what's happened too her, she wouldn't't have much time left anyway"

For a moment, Alison looked up at her counterpart and nodded slightly as Amanda knelt down at her side.

"End… this" Alison said through her pain.

"I promise" She said as she slowly drew her sidearm.

The team looked on in shock as Amanda raised her sidearm to the head of Alison. Smiling slightly, Alison raised her head to the barrel of the gun as she nodded slowly while Mitchell grabbed Amanda's shoulder hard.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said sharply.

"Keeping a promise" Amanda growled.

"Let… her do it Colonel"

Everyone knew what was happening deep inside the Captain's mind, the Goa'uld Symbiont being grown from her own tissue. Tears rolled down Alison and Amanda's faces as they looked at each other while Amanda raised her service issue pistol to the head of her counterpart before she mimed '_I'm sorry!_'

"I've never had a sister… I'm glad I met you" Alison said softly. "Remember… your promise"

"With my last breath" Amanda said past her own tears.

Slowly, Daniel Jackson turned away to shield himself from what must happen before Vala stood in his way and shook her head. As she whispered.

"Don't turn away Daniel, give her this moment"

"Okay" He said softly.

Forcing a smile, Daniel Jackson turned back as Amanda closed her eyes. However, before she pulled the rigger, a powerful hand grabbed hers and pushed her away as Alison stood and her eyes glowed with the signature of the Goa'uld within her.

"Ohh, this is much better" The Goa'uld cried out.

"What the hell?"

"Ahh yes, my would be assassin. So sorry you can not keep your promise, as you can see… I have full control now"

"This is impossible!" Amanda cried out.

"Impossible is a word Humans use too much. The injection Becket gave my host… only sped up my growth" The Goa'uld laughed. "I let my… host have control while I gained strength… and grew stronger"

With a dark smile, the Goa'uld in control of Alison stepped forwards as Amanda stepped back in an element of slight fear. As the Goa'uld raised her weapon, a gun shot echoed through the halls as Daniel Jackson stepped forwards with his sidearm smoking slightly from the bullet he had fired. As she fell, Mitchell stepped forwards and fired his P-90 on single shot.

"And one to grow on!"

"Ohh Mitchell, that was dire!" Vala called out.

"What? I've always wanted to say that!"

The bullet from Mitchell's gun tore a large hole in Alison's chest as the host body fell to the floor hard. With shock still resonating through Amanda, she walked towards the body of her counterpart and checked for a pulse.

"She's dead…"


	10. Chapter 10

Eight days later…

The combined Coalition forces of Earth finally stood down as the assault from Mabus' forces had been called off. Once the three BC-304 ships had entered Earth orbit once again for repairs, the large task of repairs had begun. Nonetheless, now the long task of debriefings had begun. Stood silently before a board of enquiry, SG units 1 and 10 listened to the decision of the board as they stood in full dress uniform.

"… And it is the decision of this board, that the death of Captain Alison Macdonald was a necessary act. Colonel Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal-Doran, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Major Carla Green, Lieutenant Commander Thomas Anders, Specialist Tyler Jarrod and Captain Amanda Williams, No further charges will be brought against you. You have our thanks"

"With all due respect… Madam Chair-Person… No further charges? For what?"

"Captain Williams, since you are not officially a member of Stargate Command, or even this reality…"

"Shut up! You are forgetting the reason we started this… mission" Amanda growled.

"Enlighten me!"

"Mac… Sorry, Williams, stand down!" Landry ordered.

"With all due respect General, Shut up!"

"_WILLIAMS!_" Mitchell yelled.

"No, This is pretty screw up. A brave woman gave her life this world, and all you can do is sit their and say… '_No further charges will be brought against you_'? I don't know about you… but I'm pissed off right now. This may not count for anything here, but I gave my word that I would find her brother and free him… not only that what about Anna Grant? She's held captive by Mabus"

"We are… looking into it"

Sat on the board of enquiry, General Hank Landry nodded slightly as he looked directly at the Captain before him.

"Looking into it, what the hell does that mean?"

"It means Captain. We are looking into it" Landry called out.

"This world is screwed up. I promised her family I would find Anna"

"Trust us Captain" Landry smiled. "I know your mission failed Captain, but I want to offer you a choice. Work with us, you know this Mabus… work with the SGC to find them both"

Sighing, Amanda looked at the ceiling as she spoke aloud.

"I gave my word to return her or her body. I'll need a team"

"SG-10 is at your disposal Captain Williams" Green smiled.

"With your permission sir?"

"Of course, effective immediately, Captain Amanda Williams is assigned to SG-10, Major Green you and your team will work with Williams towards the goal of capturing Mabus… both of them!"

"Aye sir!" Green called out darkly.

"Dismissed!"

The End.

Story by: Ariston-1


End file.
